


The Hottest Day

by ramonaspeaks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's eyes closed again and he began dragging the ice down his chest. The muscles in his stomach rippled as he brought it around his navel and then slowly pulled it up the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hottest Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the radio show Chart Distraction where Dan dropped ice down Phil’s shirt.

The only reason I even went into Dan’s room was because I needed the little red camera.  
  
When I couldn’t find it in the usual spot, I assumed Dan had forgotten to put it back and it was hidden under a pile of junk in his bedroom. I sighed and plodded down the hallway, not bothering to knock before entering his room because the door was slightly ajar.  
  
I opened my mouth to say his name but the words died on my lips when I saw him.  
  
Dan was lying on his back in just his boxers, which wasn’t much of a surprise considering it was the hottest day ever. We had both been walking around the apartment without shirts on for the past week. If I hadn’t been about to film a video, I would probably be in a similar state of undress in my own bedroom, instead of wearing a thick cotton t-shirt and plaid pajama pants.  
  
What did surprise me was what Dan was _doing_ on his bed. From the way he had his eyes closed and lips slightly parted, I was worried at first that I’d walked in on a much more private moment than it actually was. Then I remembered that he’d had his bedroom door open and saw that his hand was actually grazing against his arm. There was a small ice cube in his fingers and he was running it down his bicep.  
  
“Oh.” The word slipped from my lips in relief at the realization that he was just cooling down. I saw his small fan rotating on the table next to his bed, blowing air across the wet trails the ice was leaving on his skin.  
  
Dan’s eyes opened at the sound of my voice and he looked slightly embarrassed. “Hey, Phil. What’s up?”  
  
“Um, nothing.” My mind went suddenly blank and I forgot why I had come into his room. “What are you doing?”  
  
“I got the idea from the chart distraction yesterday.” Dan pointed to a small bowl of ice cubes sitting on his floor within arm’s reach. “A less intense version, obviously. It feels incredible.”  
  
I watched as his eyes closed again and he began dragging the ice down his chest. The muscles in his stomach rippled as he brought it around his navel and then slowly pulled it up the other side. Even though I knew he was only doing this to get some relief from the unending heat, it felt a little weird to watch him. Not that it seemed to be stopping me.  
  
“Do you mean when you tortured me in public by pouring ice cubes down my shirt?” I laughed and crossed my arms across my chest at the memory. “I still haven’t decided how I’m going to get you back for that. I may have to unleash a wild bear to maul you in the studio next week.”  
  
“You have no right for revenge. It was your idea, remember?” Dan smiled up at me and then shivered. He dropped the ice back into the bowl beside his bed. “My arms are _freezing_ now. I have goosebumps.”  
  
He held an arm out to me and I walked a few more paces into the room to get a closer look. “I’m jealous.”  
  
“My back is still sweaty as hell. No way to relieve that, I guess.”  
  
“Turn over. I can do it.” I don’t know what possessed me to make that offer. I felt myself begin to blush and wondered if I should start to laugh and pretend I was joking.  
  
Dan quirked an eyebrow. “Seriously? You’re not planning on shoving ice down my pants, are you?”  
  
“No.” I sat down beside Dan on the bed and picked up a piece of ice. “Turn over.”  
  
Dan eyed me for a moment with an impish smile on his lips before flipping over onto his stomach. “Okay. I’ll trust you. You’re blocking the air though.”  
  
I crawled over to the other side of the bed so that I wouldn’t block the fan. I sat with crossed legs and held the ice over Dan’s back, unsure where to begin. An icy cold drop of water hit him near his neck and I heard him inhale sharply. He pressed his face down into his pillow.  
  
I touched the ice cube to the center of his back, figuring it was the safest place to begin, and traced it down the smooth planes of skin and then back up again until I was nearly at the nape of his neck. Dan was silent until I picked the ice up and then he let out a gasp. I realized he had been holding his breath.  
  
“Was that too much? Sorry.”  
  
“No, it felt good.” Dan shuddered. “A little bit painful but still good.”  
  
I wasn’t sure what to say to that, so I just continued dragging the ice across his body. I started at the small of his back this time and ran it up each side. He let out a small noise and turned his head to the side. “Okay, that might be all I can handle, Phil.”  
  
“Weak.” I reached over Dan’s body to drop what remained of the ice back into the bowl. “You had me crawling out of my skin yesterday.”  
  
“Do you want to try it again now?”  
  
“I think I’d rather you go back to wrapping me in toilet paper.”  
  
“No,” Dan laughed and sat up. “Take your shirt off and I’ll cool you down too. You’ve got to be as miserable as me.”  
  
He said it so casually, as if he didn’t realize how perverted it sounded. I was about to laugh and turn it into a joke when I thought back to yesterday and felt a tiny twinge of longing. It’s not that it had felt _good_. The ice had collected at my waist and began burning against my skin almost immediately. It had taken all of my self-control to continue reading the chart and not start screaming from the agony. Still, there had been something about it, something about the contrast of the ice with Dan’s warm hands, something about how good it had felt when I finally shook the ice out and the pain stopped, that made me want to repeat the experience.  
  
Maybe it was just heat exhaustion.  
  
“Okay.” I pulled my shirt over my head and placed it at the foot of the bed. Dan looked at me, surprised, as if he hadn’t expected me to agree. He stood up so that we could switch positions and I sprawled out on my stomach. “Your fan is better than mine. I already feel a little cooler.”  
  
“Just wait. You’ll have goosebumps in seconds.”  
  
I had goosebumps already just from the anticipation but I kept my mouth shut and buried my face in my arms. It felt too intimate to use his pillow. I sucked in a breath as I felt the ice hit my skin for the first time. Dan started at my shoulder blades, moving the ice in long curved lines as if he was drawing wings on my body. He pulled the ice away from my skin and waited as his fan rotated back to me and blew air across my back. The feeling was incredible. A small moan escaped and I bit down on my bottom lip to contain it.  
  
If Dan heard anything, it didn’t stop him. He continued on, bringing me just to the brink of pain each time before moving his fingers away and letting the chilled sensation wash over me. After a few minutes, I started to wonder if I was drawing this out too long. He had already spent twice as long as I had on him. I was about to tell him that I was cool enough now when I felt his hands lightly touching the waistband of my pajamas.  
  
“Do you want me to do your legs too?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Your legs,” Dan repeated. He moved his fingers underneath the elastic band and let them graze my skin. “You’d be even cooler if you took these off.”  
  
“Um, no. That’s okay. I’m not wearing boxers under them.”  
  
“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”  
  
“What? No, you haven’t! When?” My voice was high pitched and a bit panicked as I tried to remember a time when he had seen me naked.  
  
I heard Dan start to laugh. “I just meant _in general._ The human form? Not really a big deal.”  
  
His fingers had stilled but they were still pressed against the small of my back, waiting expectantly for an answer. I realized that I was revealing myself just by being silent for this long, so I might as well admit that I wanted to do it.  
  
“Okay.” I lifted my hips by the smallest amount possible that would still allow Dan to pull my pants off, hoping he wouldn’t see much. It wasn’t until he dropped my pajamas on the floor that the realization really hit me that I was lying completely naked on Dan’s bed now. I felt slightly ill with nervousness. I could feel my heart start to pound out an erratic rhythm as he reached over me for a second piece of ice.  
  
The muscles in my back tensed up as he placed the ice in the middle of my back again. I held my breath and I felt the cool sensation move down to my lower back, disappear for a brief moment, and then begin again on my thighs. Dan had avoided my ass, which made me feel a mixture of relief and disappointment.  
  
Without even the smallest pause, Dan moved down to press against the sensitive skin at the back of my knees and I felt the wind knocked out of me. A shudder ran down my spine and let out a sharp cry at the pain.  
  
“Are you okay?” Dan moved the ice away as I struggled to catch my breath. “Phil?”  
  
“Yeah,” I gasped. “I’m good.”  
  
I felt his hand on the back of my knee, warming the spot where the ice had touched. “Sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay. Really. I liked it.”  
  
I wasn’t trying to make him feel better. I _had_ liked it. I liked his hand there too. In fact, I was starting to worry that I was liking all of this a bit too much.  
  
“Do you want me to stop?”  
  
Dan’s voice was quiet. He moved away from me on the bed and I realized that he would take silence as not wanting to continue. But how could I tell him to keep going? This was getting dangerously close to friendship-ruining territory. I thought back to his words from yesterday. _We’re the only ones who could survive this._ Maybe he was right. In any case, if I was crossing a boundary, he seemed to be happy to cross it with me.  
  
“No, don’t stop.” I paused. “Just stay a bit higher.”  
  
I sucked in another breath as I felt the ice hit my thigh again and drag back up to the small of my back. This time, Dan didn’t pick it up in the middle and I felt myself begin to twitch as his other hand crept up to cup against my ass. He continued in this pattern, using one hand to drag the cold ice cube against my skin and the other hand to immediately soothe away the pain with his own warmth. I let out another cry when his hands slipped between my thighs, but he didn’t ask if I wanted to stop this time because the sound was obviously from pleasure.  
  
I was hard by now, achingly hard, and I was sure that Dan could tell.  
  
“Jesus, Phil.” His hands were between my legs now, using much shorter strokes with the ice and longer strokes with his hand, and I spread them a few inches to give him better access. “I can’t believe you’re letting me do this. It’s all I thought about last night after the show was over.”  
  
I let out another moan as he rubbed the ice against the back of my balls briefly and then immediately cupped them with his hand.  
  
“Do you want to turn over?”  
  
The words sent another wave of panic through me. It felt safer on my stomach, less exposed. My face was buried in my arms and I had my eyes sealed shut this whole time. Still, there was no part of me that wanted to stop. I turned over onto my back wordlessly and looked up at Dan’s flushed face. His eyes immediately crept down to my waist, staring at my hard dick. I was relieved to see there was an obvious bulge in his boxers too. I wanted to ask him to take them off but couldn’t manage to form the words.  
  
Dan moved so that he was kneeling between my legs, still holding a small piece of ice in his fingers.  
  
“I don’t have to keep using this. We can just… keep going without it.” Dan bit down on his lip and stared at me. “Or we could stop.”  
  
“No.” I closed my eyes and rushed through the rest of the words. “I want you to keep using it.”  
  
Dan pushed my legs up so they were bent at the knees. Then he drew the ice across my inner thigh from the knee straight toward my crotch. I moaned when he leaned forward and placed his tongue where the ice had been, licking the wet trail it had left across my skin  For the briefest moment, he let the ice hit against the bottom of my dick before moving it away so he could press his mouth to the area and soothe the burning sensation it had left there.  
  
I gasped as he repeated this process and felt my body begin to seize up with convulsions of pleasure. It felt like electricity was shooting through my body, sending tingles in every direction.  
  
The third time the ice swiped against me, I finally cried out. “Okay, enough! Fuck. I can’t take anymore.”  
  
Dan immediately dropped the ice off to the side and moved his hands to clutch at my hips as he took the tip of my cock in his mouth. I was already dripping with pre-cum and I moaned as I felt the warmth of his mouth envelope me. He began to take more of me into his mouth and I cried out at how good it felt, too far gone to be inhibited by any lingering self-consciousness. Dan watched me as he went down lower, sinking his mouth to the base of my cock before bobbing up again, and I threw my head back against the bed.  
  
“I- I’m really close.” I looked down and saw that Dan had moved one of his hands to the outside of his boxers and was palming himself. The sight pushed me over the edge and I moaned his name as I came in his mouth. He continued to suck me as I rode out my orgasm and I ran my fingers through his hair as I felt myself crest and descend into a feeling of complete ecstasy.  
  
Dan pulled away from me and sat back on his heels, flushed and panting. His lips looked swollen and pinker than usual. I sat up and kissed him without considering what I was doing. He made a small noise of surprise but returned the kiss, opening his mouth and letting me slip my tongue inside. I pressed against him so that he was pushed back on the bed. I moved on top of him and slipped my hands down to his boxers, rubbing against him.  
  
Dan rocked his hips forward, pressing back against my hands. He bit his lip as if resisting the urge to moan and the expression on his face made my stomach flip. It didn’t matter that I had already climaxed, I wanted to do whatever I could to make sure this experience was just as amazing for him.  
  
“Can I take these off?” Dan asked, sounding uncertain.  
  
“Yeah, of course,” I said and pulled his boxers off, dropping them on the floor beside the bed. Dan closed his eyes and let out a small whimper as his cock was finally freed.  
  
I began to stroke him and realized that he was already close from the amount of pre-cum that was leaking out. I collected some of it in my hand to make it easier to slide up and down.  
  
“Do you realize how sexy you looked when I walked in the room and you were rubbing ice down your chest?” I asked. “Was this your plan all along?”  
  
Dan shook his head but let out another whimper and bucked his hips harder against me as I jerked him off. It was obvious that my words were turning him on so I decided to continue.  
  
“I was getting hard before you even took my pants off. When you were touching my back, all I could think about was how horny you were making me.”  
  
“Jesus, Phil,” Dan whimpered.  
  
“You made me hard just from running your fingers against me. You made me want to shove you against the bed and fuck you.”  
  
Dan threw his head back and cried out. I kept stroking him as he came all over my hand and his own stomach. He kept his lips parted and moaned as his entire body tensed and then relaxed.  
  
“Fuck.” Dan’s eyes found my face. “Where the hell did that come from?”  
  
“Um.” I blushed at what I had just said. “I don’t know.”  
  
Dan laughed and pulled me down on the bed with him. “I liked it. A lot.”  
  
“I could sort of tell.”  
  
“Just so you know, there really wasn’t any plan.”  
  
“Yeah.” I smiled at Dan and curled my arms around him. “I know.”  
  
“Really. I mean, maybe I had _hoped_. There was no plan though.”  
  
“I believe you.” I paused. “Dan?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Do you have the little red camera?” I asked, finally remembering why I had come in here.  
  
“Yeah. You better not be asking that because you want pictures though.”  
  
Dan looked at me and we both burst out laughing. We stayed in bed that afternoon, my video put off for another day as we ran our hands over each other and listened to our giggles and whispers bouncing back down to us from the ceiling. I felt slightly shell-shocked at the boundary we had crossed but relieved that we both seemed to think there was something there on the other side.


End file.
